Distance to Measure
by BigBrightOpalEyes
Summary: When it comes to high school drama is a given; but when it becomes too much when do you draw the line?


Chapter One

1. A New definition of Wasted .1

* * *

><p>"Whooo!"<p>

The girl raised her hands in triumph, shaking her blonde locks into her friend's face. Giggles bubbled from their lips as they bounced to the beat of the blaring music.

This party was out of control, in a good way of course. The club was packed, you couldn't dance without bumping into five people at a time, and alcohol flooded the room.

But we all know alcohol isn't the best thing for _certain people_.

Cayla stumbled up a chair. Few eyes traveled to her, making the blur in her eyes increase. She stumbled to keep balance on the flat wooden chair, causing her hands to tighten against the bar surface. The plastic cup in her hand went flying behind her. Little droplets whisped on her hands as she began a weak fist pump. The small giggles that slipped out at the sight of the many lights constantly changing color before her eyes helped her none; which showed, seeing as she could barely keep her stature.

She began to giggle faintly and shake jumpily. It looked like she was having a spasm.

Tripping over her tongue, she shouted, "I l-love owlsss!"

Raahhs answered her dense remark; they became even louder as the blonde's hazel eyes began to roll into her faltered topple, only to be woozily caught by an unsteady set of arms.

Thank Jesus that she'd come with someone, or the girl would be treating a head wound with weed and Bacardi by now.

Sloshed and blankly, Cayla smiled up at her friend, "Thannks Kristenn, the alligator almosst gots me."

Her pink painted smile grew wider by the second as she sniggered through every letter.

Although Kristen had been drinking that night too, _honestly who wasn't_, at least she could still think kind of straight. Well, she wasn't as far gone as the girl she was trying to stand up, who insisted on squirming to "_swim from the alligators_".

Shaking the brown hair out her eyesight she dragged the drunken girl lazily like a worn mop head.

"Weeeee!"

A faint laugh came from behind the two; Kristen turned them both to meet it.

Cayla's face lit up once again like a child on Christmas. She snatched out of Kristen's grip wildly.

"Hi, Katy! Thisss partys is-s the total definition of t-that word for partys!" She said glomping the poor girl in a sloppy excuse for a hug.

Kristen rolled her eyes absent-mindly before trying to pry the girl from the other.

Cayla kicked a little as she was pulled away, and Kathleen only smiled.

Katy smiled softly, "I'm glad you like it."

"You know how to r-"

A bottle crashed against the floor. What was amazing was the fact you could hear it. The music had been stopped and replaced by the rushing of feet.

Kristen squinted towards the mess, "What happ-"

"Faster!" a voice commanded.

The confused girls turned to see a crowd of people rushing out the club's back exit; in the front of the crowd is where the voice had come from.

Of course it belonged to the infamous Bailey Jones, who at the moment was being carried out the door by half of the school football team. She guided them like a car made of dense sheep.

The three found themselves following the crowd out the back door.

Butter's was crowded into the section they merged into. The boy was spazzing out.

All he would say is, "The cops are coming! The cops are coming!"

So obviously the cops were coming.

…

Holy Shit! The cops were coming!

_No wonder the place cleaned out so fast_, Kristen thought as they began a jog to where ever they were headed. Couldn't run, there was a wasted teen attached to her hip.

Katy had gone off a short while ago, but she and Cayla were stuck running without a ride.

"Where's Brit?"

Kristen ignored her friend while checking over her shoulder. They entered into the park, hidden by small, bushy trees.

The russet haired girl finally turned her attention to the leech attached to her.

Silently catching her breathe, she asked, "What did you say?"

The blonde crooked her head like a snake and repeated.

"Where is Brit?"

Kristen's eyes opened further.

For the first time in an hour the girl gave a small grin, "We can call her for a ride. Give me your phone."

Cayla waved her hand around like a popped balloon. It looked as though she thought she would find the phone in the air.

After five seconds of waiting, Kristen just reached and took the device from where it was seen visibly: in Cayla's pocket.

Quickly dialing the number, she instructed the drunk to stay put.

Cayla's eyes twitched around in her head darting at everything she could see; that wasn't very much.

_Walking helps clear the mind, and clearing the mind helps you see!_

Following the discovery of her inebriated mind, she staggered along. Every couple steps she would have to catch onto a tree to stay standing.

After little walking, she spotted a bright thing. It was right in front of her.

_How the hell did that get there!_

"So are you going to step into the fire," a smooth voice let out. It sounded like that dude from her math class; the one who's never there.

_What was his name…_

"Lloyd, what's with the flussy?"

"Yeah, you some prostitute or something."

_Llyod! That's it. Wait…is that Bill and Fosse?_

You could hear the boy sneer.

"Shut up."

"Calm down, you guys. Hey Cayla."

"K-Kenny. Are you talking to me from heaven!"

They all began to laugh which only confused her more.

Kenny got up from his tree stump.

"No, your high."

The blonde puffed out her red cheeks and mutter, "No, I'm not you are!"

The orange boy laughed again with a reassuring, "Yes, I am."

Blue appeared in front of her or that's what she thought at least.

"Want to get high?" Fosse asked.

"No-"

"Don't ask her," Bill interrupted with a gaudy laugh, "she's too much of a priss."

Fosse immediately laughed with him, "Yeah, your right, she's like a Siamese cat or something."

Some part of her normal brain triggered, not the best part may I add: her competitive side.

"Gimme that!," she said snatching the blunt from Bill's hand and shoving it in her mouth. She immediately retracted it and began to cough.

Kristen turned around clicking the phone off, "She said she heard about what happened at the club, and she's almost here-"

Cayla's eyes fluttered slowly until she fell to the ground.

Kristen ran over panicking, "What the hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! So this Author's note is just to tell you guys about the things I'm going to do inside of the story. **

**1.) First off there is a contest in this story! I thought it might be fun, hahaha :D. So the contest is sort of a guessing game. **

**The objective is to guess what song this story's name was inspired by. I will drop hints at the end of every entry, It will be the last thing in chapter. Each hint is one or more words from the song it was inspired by. Some hints will help and some may not. I'm pretty positive the one for this chapter isn't very helpful, but on to the prizes! **

**The person who guesses the name of the band, the song, and the album it was released on will be able to tell me to write almost whatever they want to happen in the story. It could be something silly like Cartmen claiming to be President or something serious like break up an absolutely made for each other couple. You decide! **

**This is for EVERYONE. **

**Although there a certain restrictions like no M-pregs, slashes between main characters, and stuff like that. This is an OC story guys. **

**Alright, your first hint is at the bottom of this page, Good Luck! =)**

**2.) Secondly, I will have a question for each entry. You don't have to answer it if you don't wanna.**

**3.) For all my OC owners reading this, there is a question for your OC to answer each entry as well. Again, you don't have to answer it, but it gives more range for future ideas. Please, PM the answer. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also if Iam not showing you OC the way you'd hoped let me know. I wouldn't want to make them different then who they were meant to be.**

**Thank you to those who actually read the Author's Note. :D**

_**Question of the Entry! **_

**I find myself telling people to do the right things at times, yet when I'm in the situation myself I do what I want to, making me the hypocrite of that day. In this chapter one of my OC's, Cayla, didn't know what was too much was and kept on drinking, leaving her trashed. Sometimes we don't know when to stop or what is best for us in the spur of the moment because we forget. So my question to you is…**

_**Q1: Do you know when enough is enough (for yourself)?**_

_**Question for my OC owner's :)!**_

_**Q1: Is your OC a drinker? If so, do they know their limit and is there a reason why they are? If not, is there a reason they don't? **_

* * *

><p><em>hint 1 : the<em>


End file.
